1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to power supply control apparatus for a television receiver, and is directed more particularly to such a power supply control apparatus in which the television receiver is prevented from being switched between ON and OFF states at a predetermined time or can be switched between its ON and OFF states only at the predetermined time.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A power supply control apparatus for a television receiver is useful in preventing a child from watching a television for excessive lengths of time. There has been already proposed such an apparatus in which a key is used to mechanically lock the power switch of the television receiver.
Further, a television receiver has been proposed in which a timer apparatus is assembled as part of the television receiver. In this television receiver, when a viewer wants to view a program on a particular channel, the apparatus is programmed to that channel and the television receiver is locked so that, only the programmed channel can be watched.
Such a prior art apparatus is disadvantageous, as a key is necessary to lock the television receiver, and the key can be misplaced. Also, if it is desired to unlock or release the lock, and if there is no one at hand who has the key, the television receiver can not be used at all or it is not possible to view programs on channels other than the programmed channel.